Final Sacrifices
by Blue Brendon
Summary: COMPLETE - Buffy and Angel are feeling lonely. Can a spell solve their problems? Set after 'Hells Bells' and 'Couplet'
1. Smoochies

Sunnydale  
  
Dawn walked into the house with a big grin on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Buffy and Willow her news. So he was exactly normal. Who was these days? Besides, she was almost 100 per cent certain that he wouldn't try and turn her into a creature of the darkness like that idiot Justin. So that was a plus. She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of giggling coming from the kitchen. Willow and Tara had been spending a lot more time together since Xander and Anya's non-wedding. With that thought Dawn's smile disappeared. Xander hadn't been seen since he left Anya on their wedding day. Buffy said he wasn't gone for good, he just needed time alone. It hurt to not see his Xander face around. As for Anya, she just stayed in her apartment. No matter how much money they used to try and lure her out, she wouldn't even answer the door. Dawn walked into the kitchen to find Willow and Tara kissing. She smiled - it felt good to see them together and happy - then cleared her throat to announce she was home. The girls immediately pulled apart.  
  
"Dawnie, hey, how was school?" Willow asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"The same as usual." Dawn walked over to the fridge and took a look inside. Finding nothing of interest, she shut the door and turned to face Willow and Tara. "But you'll never guess who showed up outside of school."  
  
"Who, sweetie?" asked Tara with interest.   
  
Dawn was about to say when she heard the front door slam, a sure sign that her big sister was home and not in a good mood. Buffy stormed into the kitchen and flung herself into a chair.  
  
"How much longer do I have to work in that stupid shop? I know Anya's going through, stuff, at the moment, but the longer I stay in the Magic Box, the less sane I get." Buffy ranted. She had been the obvious choice to look after the store until Anya came back, but she still loved to complain about it. Willow shot Buffy a smile of sympathy.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, it can't be that bad, can..." Dawn interrupted Willow.   
  
"Never mind about that, Orlando showed up at my school!" She said with a burst of excitement. At the blank looks on the other girls' faces, she let out a sigh. "You know, the demon guy from the wedding that I spent, like, the whole time talking to? The one with the horns? He said he would see me again, which I wasn't sure about, because, you know, horns, but he turned up looking totally normal and very hot. He's a," Dawn struggled to find the right word "passer? I think that's what he said. Anyway, he wants to take me out tonight, is that ok?"  
  
Buffy smiled to see her little sister so excited. She barely remembered what that was like. She deserved some happiness.  
"Well, I had bought home a video and thought that the four of us could have a girlie night in,"   
Dawn's smile turned to disappointment. "But I'll guess it'll just be the three of us."   
  
Dawn squealed in delight. "Yes, yes, thank you!" she exclaimed as she gave Buffy a quick hug. "I have to go get ready!" Dawn left the kitchen with a little dance. Buffy watched her go.  
  
"So," Buffy said brightly to Willow and Tara, "Popcorn and pizza sound good to you guys?"  
  
"Oh, well, um," Tara faltered. She looked to Willow, who said  
  
"Well, we were kinda going out, too, for dinner, but you can come, if you want."  
  
Buffy could hear that her best friend would rather Buffy didn't tag along. They were just getting their relationship back on track. They didn't need a third wheel.  
  
"Don't be silly, you two go, have a good time. I'll be fine."   
  
With a reassuring nod from Buffy, Willow and Tara smiled and left the kitchen, leaving Buffy alone. 


	2. Denial

Los Angeles  
  
Wesley stared at his notes for what felt like the hundredth time. It was possible that the prophecy was not related to Angel and his son that should not exist - yet he knew it was.   
  
"The father will kill the son." He whispered to himself, again. It didn't say when and it didn't say how. But, there was a chance of preventing it. Wesley heard Angel and Lorne on the stairs. He hurried to hide his findings. He knew he would have to tell Angel, sooner or later. He would just rather it was later. Lorne and Angel, holding Connor, entered Wesley's office.  
  
"Doesn't Connor look great in his new outfit?" Angel smiled and presented Wesley with Connor in a blue romper suit.  
  
"Yes he does" Wesley wasn't lying. Since Connor's arrival, the whole office seems to centre around the cute little boy. "Angel, I have, I must tell you something."  
  
"Oh Connor is so cute, yes he is, oh yes he is!" Angel wasn't listening as he pulled baby faces for Connor's amusement. Lorne glanced at Wesley.  
  
"You can tell the big softie anything when he's got the little cherub in his arms, he won't pay any attention. Watch. Oh Angelcakes" he directed at Angel "I invited a large group of Moochak demons that feed on furniture to spend Christmas here with us." There was no reaction from Angel. Lorne shrugged and sat down. "Where are Gunn and Fred?"  
  
Wesley sat at his desk, still watching Angel.   
  
"What, oh, seen as Cordy was taking a few days off, I thought it might be nice if Gunn and Fred could spend some time together."  
  
"Nice idea Captain, those two are as sweet as gelding cakes." Lorne laughed at his private joke, but was meet with confusion from Wesley.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Lorne, would you mind taking Connor while I have a word with Angel?" There was no point in putting this off, he mused - it would only hurt more. Lorne took Connor from Angel's less than willing arms and as they left the room, he began to sing him a lullaby. Angel watched them go.  
"What's the matter Wesley?" questioned Angel, impatiently. Wesley braced himself.  
  
"I found something, in the Commentaries, about, Connor." Angel kept looking at him, waiting. "This, its startling what I found out and you must realise, Angel, that we all trust you and we'll be there for you, when, if" Wesley paused.  
  
"Wesley." Angel urged him on. He took a deep breath and from the pile of papers on his desk, pulled out the notepad that, the night before, he had written the prophecy. He handed it to Angel, who took it and read it. For a moment there was silence. Wesley could see the look of despair on Angel's face.   
"No. It's not true. Its not about us."  
  
"Angel, I understand that this is, awful, but" Angel threw the notepad across the room.  
  
"You don't understand anything." He said quietly. Wesley could feel his pain. For 250 years he had been alone. Then Connor came into his life. He had never seen him look happier.   
  
"We'll find a way to prevent this. Angel, I promise." There was no response. The phone ringing broke the silence.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless. How can we help you?"  
  
"Hey Wes, how's life stuck in a dusty office?" Cordelia's cheery voice said.  
  
"Cordelia, where are you?" Wesley asked, never taking his eyes off Angel.  
  
"Malibu. Gru so needs a tan. How can he be so pale when he's not dead?" laughed Cordy. "The only reason I'm calling is that I had a vision. There's no big monster, just a young girl who thinks suicide is the only option. Hey, maybe you should take Lorne with you. Maybe get her to sing a little ditty and Gru stop that!" More flirty laughter.  
  
"Cordelia." Wesley sighed. "Is there an address?" He listened and copied down the address. "OK, we're on it." Then he put the phone down. He looked at Angel.  
  
"Go do what you have to do. I'll figure out a way." Angel mumbled.   
  
Wesley stared at him pitifully, but nodded and left the office. He exchanged a few words with Lorne and a few moments later, Angel heard the front door close. He got up out of his chair and went to Connor's cot. He stared at him intently, for a few moments, before he picked him up, grabbed his jacket and went down to the basement. 


	3. Bad Connections

Sunnydale  
  
Buffy sat alone in her living room, flicking through TV channels trying to find something to watch. She knew she would have been better off patrolling, but lately she just couldn't be bothered. Walking through the cemeteries bought back memories that she had kept buried for a long time. So she sat in her darkened house alone with the thoughts. The sound of the phone ringing bought her back to reality.  
  
"Hello?" She answered. There was a slight crackling noise on the end of the line, a sign of a bad connection. "Hello?" She asked again, impatiently. She was about to put the phone down when she heard, faintly  
  
"Buffy?" She let out a gasp of relief.  
  
"Xander! Oh my god, Xander, where have you been, we've been so worried." The bad connection made his voice sound far away, but it felt good to hear him.  
  
"Remember just after graduation I took that road trip which didn't get me very far? Well, I've decided to try again. I can't talk long, but I just wanted to call and tell you I was ok, and not to worry."  
  
"Not to worry? You just took off without a word and Anya won't come out of your, her apartment. Xander, why."  
  
"Buffy, I have to go, I'll call you soon."  
  
And with that he was gone. Buffy kept the phone to her ear for a few moments, listening to the dial tone, then replaced the receiver. She wandered back to the sofa and let her thoughts wander back to another man who had left her. 


	4. Last Resort

Los Angeles  
  
Angel knew that this might not work, but he was willing to try anything to protect his only son. He hadn't been back here since Voca had killed the Oracles, his link to the Powers. But maybe someone was still there who could help him. He performed the ritual, clutching Connor, just as Doyle had told him how too. He shook his head. Thoughts of Doyle hurt and he didn't need to be reminded of his friend who he had failed. The ritual complete, there was a flash of light. He stepped through the archway to find two people decked in gold, one male, one female, staring at him. These were the Oracles.  
  
"So it is you, the vampire with the soul. We wondered when you would grant us with a visit." The male Oracle said.  
  
"You're....new" Angel remarked.  
  
"Everything gets replaced. Even higher beings." The female Oracle smiled as she moved closer to Connor. "Isn't he a fine thing?" She cooed.  
  
"You know of the prophecy I presume?" The male Oracle sneered at his sister's fawning.  
  
"Yes. Is it true? Will I kill him?" Angel's unbeating heart filled with sadness. The Oracles looked at each other.  
  
"It shall be." They answered in unison. Angel could not recall a moment where he had felt so disgusted with himself. But he knew there was a way to stop this.   
  
"How....when?" He managed to utter.  
  
"Why, that is for us to know and for you to find out." Another sneer from the male Oracle. Angel stepped forward, holding out his precious son.  
  
"Protect him. Stop me." He pleaded with his eyes, his mouth, his every part of him. The Oracles once again shared a look that seemed to communicate without words.  
  
"There is a way. We will take him and he will be sent to a loving family and we will use our power to protect him from all harm, until he comes of age, that is. But you," the female Oracle looked into Angel's soulful eyes, filled with tears. "You will not see him. Ever again."  
  
Her words dropped on Angel like a ten-ton weight. A life without Connor, after he had already sacrificed so much in his life. But his overwhelming love was too strong. With a tear in his eye, he said, softly  
  
"Take him."  
  
The female Oracle gently lifted Connor from Angel's arms. Angel silently said goodbye to the son he always wanted and turned away, trying to stop his tears. He heard the male Oracle say  
  
"You made the right choice. Our predecessors were right. You are more than a lower being."  
  
Unable to turn and look at his son, Angel asked in a voice filled with emotion  
  
"He is good, isn't he?"  
  
"That's not for us to...yes, he is a warrior for our cause. He will be."  
  
That was all Angel needed to know. He walked away from happiness, just as he had done before. 


	5. I Wish

Sunnydale  
  
It was breakfast time in the Summers household. Tara was making pancakes, occasionally sneaking a glance at Willow who was making lunch for Dawn. Dawn was happily munching on an apple, thinking about the night before and enjoying Willow and Tara's happiness. It felt like old times. Except, now, Buffy was alive. As if on cue, Buffy walked into the kitchen, wearing a frown on her face.  
  
"Morning Buffy" Willow said cheerfully. "How was your night?"  
  
"Fine." Buffy replied in a monotonous tone. "Xander phoned."  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Tara, Willow and Dawn said in unison, While Buffy was looking in the fridge, she relayed the short conversation.   
  
"So he didn't say when he might be back?" Asked Willow worriedly.  
  
"No."   
  
Dawn wasn't liking the way Buffy was barely saying anything. In an effort to cheer her up, she brightly said "I had a great time with Orlando by the way." Buffy looked her way briefly, before heading for the kitchen door.  
  
"That's nice. I have to go." And with that she walked out, deep in thought.  
  
Dawn tried to forget about Buffy as she walked to school, eager to tell her friends about her date the night before. She was smiling at the memory of Orlando trying to dance at the Bronze, when right in front of her appear Hallie.  
  
"Oh my god, are you crazy, you can't just appear out of nowhere like that!" Dawn yelled in shock, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawnie, I just wanted to catch you before you got to school, I can hardly show up looking like this, can I?" Hallie laughed and without waiting for an answer, she linked arms with her and started to walk. "I wanted to say goodbye. I've been called to Atlantic City. A young girl's parents are spending more time with the slot machines than they are with her, so I wanted to check that you didn't need anything before I left."  
  
Dawn pulled away from Hallie. Not wanting to hurt the 'justice' demons feelings, but desperately wanting to get away from her, she began to say that she didn't want anything, when an idea popped into her head.  
  
"Actually, Hallie, there might be something you can do for me. You see, my sister has been feeling kinda lonely and sad lately. Maybe you could do something to make her happy?" Dawn pleaded. Hallie sighed.   
  
"Well its not something I usually do, I don't reward I punish, but, how about I give Buffy whatever her heart desires? How does that sound?" She beamed.  
  
"Great, can you do it?"  
  
"Silly, of course." Hallie flicked her hand upwards. "It's done."  
  
And at that very moment, deep in thoughts of high school and unlocking the door to the Magic Box, Buffy disappeared. 


	6. Poof

Los Angeles  
  
Wesley and Lorne entered the hotel to find Angel seated on the sofa.  
  
"Angel, you should have taken a gander at that little doll's future. Next Britney Spears, only with talent. You heard it hear first." Lorne trailed off, seeing the look on Angel's face.  
  
"Where's Connor?" Wesley said tentatively.  
  
"He's gone." Mumbled Angel. Looking up, he could see the horror on their faces. "I took him to the Oracles. He's going to grow up to be a warrior, fighting the good fight, my son." Angel's voice was filled with pride and sadness. "They're going to protect him. Keep him away from me. Forever."  
  
Wesley's heart filled with sorrow for the vampire. To do that, to give up Connor after everything.... it made him proud to know him. He moved towards him.  
  
"Angel, I...."  
  
"No." He said, standing up. "I just want to be alone. Always alone." Wesley nodded and watched as Angel began to move towards the stairs. Watched as Angel suddenly disappeared. 


	7. Welcome To Elysium

Elysium  
  
Buffy gazed up, expecting to see the door to the Magic Box. Instead, she found herself staring at a road sign, which said 'Welcome to Elysium. Population 42,300. Enjoy your stay.'  
  
"What the hell?" Buffy whispered in disbelief. She stared at the sign, before she felt him, inside. She turned and her eyes met with his.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
He nodded, a slight smile on his face. It had been far too long since he had seen her. Suddenly, everything that had happened to him seemed unreal.  
  
"Is this a dream?" Buffy whispered, wanting to believe otherwise but filled with fear that it was. Angel reached out and lightly pinched her arm. His touch sent shivers down her spine, just as it had done all those years ago.  
  
"Doesn't feel like it" The playful smile didn't leave his face. Buffy's face mirrored his as she broke into a smile as she looked around at their surroundings. They were on what seemed like a highway. Behind Angel, she could see a long winding road leading nowhere. If she looked behind her, she would have seen trees and buildings. She glanced at the sky.  
  
"Oh god, Angel, the sun, we have to get you.. why are you not on fire?" She said, puzzled. Angel followed her gaze up. Only one sun.  
  
"Must be another dimension." She was beautiful even when she looked confused. "In other dimensions, the rules don't apply to me. Hopefully there's a mirror around here so I can try straighten my hair." He laughed.  
  
"Another dimension. Guess we should, maybe, find our way back." Buffy's voice was filled with regret. Deep in her heart, she wanted to stay here, with Angel. Sensing her pain, Angel pulled her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest, just above his heart, where she could hear the thump thump of his heart. It was comforting. Thump thump thumpity -   
  
"Angel you're human!"   
  
They both stared in disbelief, as Angel understood why he felt this way. It wasn't just because of Buffy. He was human. 


	8. Meeting Of Minds

Sunnydale  
  
Willow ran into the Magic Box.  
  
"Buffy!" she yelled in terror. "Buffy!" She scanned the shop. Buffy wasn't here. Which meant what she had seen outside had been real. Buffy had disappeared into thin air. "Which is ridiculous as people don't do that!" Willow ran to the counter, grabbed the phone and began to dial. Tara answered on the first ring, as if she knew who it was.  
  
"Tara, Buffy's disappeared outside the Magic Box! She just went, poof, right in front of me!"  
  
Tara tried to calm her.  
  
"I'll be there in five minutes." And she put the receiver down.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
"Did you just see that?" Lorne said to Wesley. "Why, it looked like Angel just disappeared." Wesley ran to the spot where Angel had been. He swirled on the spot, but he couldn't see him. He was gone.  
  
"How, what, why?" He said in disbelief, more to himself. Lorne shrugged in confusion. Wesley shot him a glance and ran to his office for his books.  
  
Sunnydale  
  
Willow paced the floor of the Magic Box as Tara began to pull books from the shelf.   
  
"She was there, then she was gone. And I know she didn't turn invisible because I would have felt her when I ran over. Which leaves...nothing!" Willow cried out as she fell into a chair. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Sweetie, calm down. We'll find her." Tara said with calm and ease, even though she was anything but. A spell must have been cast, which would mean she would be needed to uncast it. And she was terrified. "Here, look through this book. Maybe the Geek trio are playing tricks. Or maybe it has something to do with dimensions. If only Giles was here." Willow jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Dimensions, we no nothing about dimensions. Oh, I should call Angel. He took a visit to another dimension last year, he could be of some help." Willow half smiled. "We have to try. Besides," she said as she walked to the phone, "he has Wesley. He's like Giles, just younger and slightly clumsier." She began to dial.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Wesley was searching through his books with Lorne as the phone rang. He picked it up hurriedly.  
  
"Angel? Is that you?" Instead of hearing Angel's voice, he heard Willow.  
  
"No, Wesley, its me, Willow, hi."  
  
Wesley sighed.  
  
"Willow, lovely to hear from you, but I can't really talk right now, Angel's disappeared you see and we have to find him." He explained in one breathless gasp.  
  
"Ummm you mean disappeared, like, took off for a drive and hasn't come back, not disappeared as in, oh there he is and now he's not?"   
  
Wesley stopped flicking though the Book of Nishka.  
  
"I mean exactly like that, how did you..?"  
  
"Buffy did the same thing about ten minutes ago." 


	9. Coffee And Cake

Elysium  
  
Angel and Buffy had decided to come off the road and they walked into town. They found a diner and after ordering some coffee, they sat in a booth, looking at each other.  
  
"Well." Buffy finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah." Angel stared at her. "I like your hair." He blurted. Buffy smiled and raised her hand to her recently shorn locks.  
  
"Thanks. It was just, I just felt like it." The conversation turned back into silence as they both stared into their coffee mugs.  
  
"So. How's, how's everyone in Sunnydale?" Angel was aware how lame it was but he needed to make conversation. Buffy took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Xander and Anya were getting married last week."  
  
"Oh that's nice for.."  
  
"Then they didn't. He left her. As many do." This last remark Buffy made to herself. Angel chose to ignore it.  
  
"And Willow and the um, girl, she was with?" He hadn't really come to turns with Willow being gay. And who could blame him, he was 250 years old.  
  
"They had split up but they're getting back together." Once more they were both silent. "What's new with you?"  
  
Angel took a breath. Not for any reason expect he was getting used to doing it again. He didn't know of any way he could say this without hurting her.  
  
"I have a son."  
  
Buffy glanced up from her coffee mug.  
  
"Well, of all the things I expected you to say, that wasn't one of them." She joked to cover her amazement. "How is that even possible?"   
  
"It was prophesied." Angel said as a way of explanation. He wished she would just drop it, but he knew her she wouldn't.  
  
"And the mother?" Buffy tried to say as calmly as possible as she took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Darla."  
  
Buffy spit out the coffee she was drinking. Ignoring any embarrassment, she quietly said  
  
"Darla's dead. I saw you kill her."  
  
"She came back, it's a long story, but she's dead, again, now."   
  
For a few minutes neither of them said anything. Buffy was trying to get her head around the fact Angel, her Angel, had slept with Darla and not lost his soul. It hurt more than anything she had anything experienced.   
  
"Is there anyone new in your life?" Buffy refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"No, no one new and no one you'd want to know about." She shook her head and smiled slightly. "You know, it's a good thing I didn't fantasize about you turning human only about 10 zillion times, because today would have been a real let down."  
  
Angel's heart skipped a beat. Those were the words, the exact words she had used two years ago when he had become human for the day. The day they had spent together, the day he had to sacrifice to save her.  
  
"That's so weird, I just got the strongest sense of déjà vu." Buffy murmured.  
  
"Déjà vu?" Angel looked into her eyes. Oh if she would only remember.  
  
"Yeah, like I said it to you before." Buffy sentence trailed off as the waitress approached them.  
  
"Can I get you kids some cake? Special of the day, chocolate and peanut butter. It's an acquired taste, but something you should try. Its delicious." Angel shook his head. Buffy's mind was in overdrive  
  
"Chocolate and peanut butter. Oh my god." She whispered. "I'll never forget." Tears came to her and Angel's eyes. "You were human and we spent the day together."  
  
Angel nodded and put his hand on hers.  
  
"And then you threw it all away! How could you?" Buffy yelled, pulling away from him, tears running down her face.  
  
"It was to save you." He pleaded. How could she be so hurt?  
  
"Well it didn't. I still died."  
  
Her words stung. For ever since Willow had told him of Buffy's death, he couldn't help but feel he was at fault. If he hadn't asked for that day back, would she have lived? Again, they just sat there. Buffy's tears slowly dried. She knew he was right and she wished she could take back whatever she had said that made him look so hurt. Her eyes roamed the diner and she listened to the song playing on the jukebox.  
  
'Cause when there are you I feel whole  
And there's not better feeling in the world.  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you'  
  
She listened to the lyrics intently. That was how she had been feeling lately. Sitting in front of her was her first love. Her only love. The only man she wanted. Angel slid out of the booth and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, joining him.  
  
"You can stay here, or we can split up. We should try to find a way home." Angel avoided her eyes.  
  
"Back to where we're alone? Where we're not together? I don't want that anymore."  
  
"We can't stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He couldn't find an answer. He gazed into her eyes, and although she didn't say anything, he knew, just as he always has, what she was thinking. He kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. The kiss spoke volumes for their burning desires. They both felt like they were drowning and they didn't care. They were brought back to earth with a crash. They reluctantly pulled apart from each other. A green spikey looking demon had crashed through the window and was beginning to terrorize the other patrons. Buffy caught her breath.  
  
"You'd better get behind me." She said as she dropped into a fighting stance. Ignoring her, Angel went for the attack. 


	10. The Spell Is Ended

Sunnydale  
  
Dawn merrily skipped into the Magic Box. She couldn't wait to find out what Buffy's 'heart's desire' was. Instead of seeing Buffy looking blissfully happy, though, she saw Willow and Tara at the table, which was covered in books. She stopped in confusion.  
  
"Hey guys, what's wrong?" She said as she looked around the store for Buffy. She was probably down in the basement. Dawn moved toward the table. "Where's Buffy?"  
  
Willow and Tara shared a look. A look that screamed 'maybe we shouldn't tell her' Dawn waited.  
  
"Umm, well, she's kinda, gone." Willow finally uttered. "But she'll be back real soon." She added unconvincingly.  
  
"Gone? Not invisible?"  
  
"No, no, just, disappeared." Tara said.  
  
"That's not all. Angel's disappeared too. We think they may be connected." Willow went back to researching. Dawn stood there for a moment, her mind furiously denying that she had anything to do with it.  
  
"Do, do you have any idea what caused this?"  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
"We're leaning towards the possibility of travel to another dimension, but it could be anything. Wesley's working on it in LA"  
  
Dawn settled into one of the chairs and grabbed a book. As she began leafing through it, her mind raced, worried about herself and her sister. At that moment, Hallie appeared.  
  
"Oh dear lord, what are the three of you doing, stuck inside with these dusty books!" She exclaimed. Dawn panicked.  
  
"Hallie, wh what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see how that little spell I did on Buffy worked out? Did it work? Is she happier now?"  
  
Willow and Tara both turned to stare at Dawn. She tried to smile.  
  
"Ok, ok, I confess, I asked Hallie to make Buffy happy, because she's always moping around and it spoils my good mood. I didn't know she was gonna go poof!"  
  
You should have told us Dawnie." Tara said with disappointment. Another Dawn screw up, she thought. However much she loved her, she couldn't help but grow tired of her messing up every week. Willow stood up and asked Hallie in a forceful tone  
  
"Undo whatever spell you've done and bring Buffy back."   
  
Hallie looked at Dawn who nodded in approval.  
  
"Fine, the spell is ended."  
  
They all waited, fully expecting Buffy to reappear. She didn't.  
  
"Try again" urged Willow.  
  
"The spell is ended." No sign of Buffy. "The SPELL IS ENDED!" Hallie shouted, impatiently. No Buffy. She turned to her horrified audience. "Well this is strange."  
  
"Keep trying." Willow ordered as she walked to the phone. 


	11. Forward Thinking

Elysium  
  
Angel flung himself at the demon. Normally, Buffy wouldn't have been afraid for him - he could hold his own - but her memories of that day were flooding back. Although some parts were slightly fuzzy, she knew Angel-as-a-human was about to get his ass kicked. She moved towards them, when Angel delivered a sharp kick to the demonic face. It staggered backwards and Angel began to punch him repeatedly in the chest. Buffy watched in awe. She had always been amazed by how Angel fought, but this, this was, wow. Angel stopped punching and the demon bent over, exposing its neck. Angel snapped it like it was a twig and there was a satisfying crack. He turned towards Buffy, breathless.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked tenderly. Ever the gentleman, she thought as she nodded. "I, I didn't think I could do that, now that I'm mortal."  
  
"Shhh." She said, placing a finger on his lips. She knew what she wanted. "I don't care." They stared at each other for a second, and then Buffy turned towards the waitress, who acted as if demons regularly crashed the diner. "Where's the nearest motel?" 


	12. The Phone Call

Sunnydale  
  
Willow was on the phone while Hallie still worked on breaking the spell.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"Willow, I wish there was, but you've covered everything that I can think of." Giles answered, his British accent sounding very far away. "Keep, this Hallie, working on it, although I'm loathe to trust her and call me when you get Buffy back. You will get her back." He said with reassurance. Willow frowned.  
  
"But you're at the Council Headquarters. Couldn't you ask them for help?"  
  
"And they would give it to me? I'm only here to pick up an old colleague. No one else has spoken to me. Hold on a minute." Willow could hear muffled British voices for what seemed like forever. Frustrated, she began to tap her fingers on the counter. Hallie was still having no luck. Waiting, she heard a 'good lord' from Giles as he came back to the phone.  
  
"Willow, I've just been given some, some news." His tone was mixed with sadness and regret. "Its Faith. She's dead." Willow didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to say 'yay' - she had never been a Faith supporter - yet she couldn't help but feel sorrow for the girl.   
  
"I'm sorry." She tried to say. "Wait, does this mean?"  
  
"That's another Slayer has been called, yes. This time, its one of the girls the Council have pre trained. She's on her way to Sunnydale with her Watcher right now."  
  
"Here? Why does she have to come here?"  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"The Council, think that it would be a good idea for her to meet with Buffy, to see a real life Slayer in action. Because that works out so well. Pompous idiots."  
  
Willow laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"Well, when we find her, she can meet her." Willow waited for Giles to reply, but all she heard was the dial tone. They had been cut off. 


	13. The Decision Is Yours

Elysium  
  
Buffy untangled her legs from Angel's and rested her head on his chest. So it could have been considered forward and unladylike to find the motel room and ripped all his clothes off. It certainly didn't help that the motel was as seedy as Willy's Place, but she didn't care.  
  
"These past few hours have been like heaven." She murmured, her whole body tingling. "Actually, better. And I should know," lifting her head to smile at him "as I've been there." Her head fell back on his chest. He grinned.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She listened to his heart, beating with hers.  
  
"I love you."  
  
They began to kiss. Round number...well she had lost track. Suddenly, the lights flickered off and they were plunged into darkness. From the darkness, came a voice, bathed in an Irish accent.  
  
"Not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked. Buffy strained her eyes as she looked around the room.  
  
"Actually you were" she replied, pulling the bedclothes to cover herself. "But if you show yourself and tell us who you are I won't pummel you." The voice laughed.  
  
"Oh that's a tempting offer, but you couldn't even if you wanted to. You see," the lights flashed back on to reveal a short, slightly scruffy man with dark hair standing at the foot of the bed with a sly smile on his face. "I'm dead."  
  
Buffy stared in shock at the man, her mind trying to place him. She felt Angel stir next to her -so far he had been silent. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Doyle." He whispered, barely audible. A small smile formed on his face. "Doyle!" This time he cried out, as he got out of the beds, arms out stretch. Doyle turned away in disgust.  
  
"I know its great to see me, but Angel man, put some clothes on!" Angel stopped and looked down, in slight embarrassment. Doyle grinned and turned his back as both Buffy and Angel pulled their clothes on.  
  
"I'd ask how you were but I think I can work that out for me self." Doyle nodded his head towards Buffy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel perched on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Unsurprisingly, I've been sent, by the Powers That Be. You'd think they'd leave a dead man to his rest, but they're still sending me on messages." Buffy sat next to Angel.  
  
"You've come to give us a message." She said.  
  
"Not exactly a message. More of an ultimation. Neither of you are meant to be here, but, now that ye are, the Powers like the idea."  
  
"How did we get here if it wasn't for the Powers?"  
  
Doyle paced the room.   
  
"It's a long story. Basically, a spell was cast at the exact time you" he pointed at Angel "was given your humanity. Now, the choice you lovebirds have to make is - stay here or go back?"  
  
Buffy and Angel looked at each other.  
  
"I should go back," Buffy said sadly. "I'm the Slayer. The one and only not currently in jail. I'm needed."  
  
"Actually, you're not." Buffy looked at Doyle in puzzlement. "Another Slayer has been called."  
  
Buffy took that in.  
  
"So that means, that Faith, is dead." She said more to herself than anyone. Doyle nodded and Angel pulled Buffy toward him. For a moment, they sat in silence, mourning for someone they had once cared about. Angel broke the silence.  
  
"So that's our choice? Stay here together or go home and be apart? Why can't we be together at home?"  
  
"Complications, man. There's always gonna be something keeping you apart. Battles to fight. People to take care of. Certain persons wanting you all to themselves." Buffy knew whom Doyle meant with that last remark. If she bought Angel to Sunnydale.... she didn't want to think what Spike would do. Doyle turned to stare intently at Angel. "I hate to do this to you, but you need to choose and soon. There isn't much time."  
  
Buffy knew this was crazy. She thought of all the reasons she should go home - Dawn, Willow, Xander. But she knew she could never be happy there. Not after being pulled out of heaven.  
  
Angel wanted to stay so badly. Unlike Buffy, he didn't have anyone back home. He had given up Connor and things could never be the same. He knew that Wes and Cordy, Fred and Gunn would be okay without him. Better, infact.  
  
"We've sacrificed so much." Buffy whispered.  
  
"Now's our chance." Angel smiled at Buffy. He knew what she was thinking, just as he always had. They held that look, before turning to Doyle.  
  
"We'll stay." They said in unison. Doyle signed.  
  
"It's not going to be easy, ye know. There's demons to fight here and just because you're human, doesn't mean it's the end of your problems. More like the beginning."  
  
"We know." Buffy smiled. Doyle could see the happiness etched on their faces. He let his mirror theirs.  
  
"Normally, with happy news like this, I celebrate with a dink, but being dead and all, it poses a lot of problems. So I'll just go tell you're nearest and dearest that the two of you are happy and you can get back to whatever it is you were doing." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Angel stood up.  
  
"Doyle. I'm, I'm sorry." They both stood staring at each other, a million and one things that were never said passing with that one look.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for." Doyle grinned. "Have a nice life."  
  
And with that, he was gone. 


	14. At Peace

Sunnydale  
  
Willow made her way to the kitchen as soon as she got home. She had left Tara and Dawn in the Magic Box, while she came home for some books and to check if Xander had called. They had had no luck finding a spell to bring Buffy back. Willow wondered if they were doing the right thing. She knew firsthand the consequences of 'rescuing' Buffy and it seemed that she wherever she was, she was with Angel.... Willow didn't know what to do. She just wished she knew where Buffy was.  
  
"Penny for them." An Irish voice called from the darkness of the living room. Willow jumped in fear as a short dark haired man appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her eyes roving for a weapon.  
  
"The names Doyle. I know I may look all threatening and dangerous, but I can assure ye, I'm not." He had a nice smile but Willow wasn't entirely convinced.   
  
"Uh-huh and what are you doing here?" Willow reached behind her and felt for the handle of the dirty frying pan Buffy had left lying around. She gripped it and before Doyle could answer, she swung it at his head. It went right through him. She stared in shock, while he half laughed.  
  
"Now, that's not very hospitable, is it? Do you go around trying to attack all dead guys with frying pans?"  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes darling, dead. Now, ye gonna listen to what I have to say, or not?" Willow nodded and sat down. "I'm a messenger, sent by the Powers That Be. I've come to tell you something about Buffy."  
  
"Buffy? Is she all right? Where is she?" Willow said excitedly.  
  
"Calm down. She's ok, well, better than ok as she's with the now human Angel." Doyle chuckled. "But she's not coming back." Willow's face clouded over.  
  
"But, why? She has to, she's the Slayer, well, she's a Slayer"  
  
"She's not needed here anymore. They need her there. She needs to be there." Willow looked as if she was about to cry. Doyle didn't know how to comfort her. "She doesn't belong here anymore and she wasn't happy. She's got a chance at happiness now. They both have."  
  
Willow felt like she should be crying, but she felt oddly at peace. Ever since she had bought Buffy back, she had been filled with guilt, with regret. But now...that was gone.  
  
"She's really happy?"  
  
Doyle nodded. That was all she needed to know.  
  
"Thank you." She stood up and waved a small goodbye as she left the house. Doyle smiled, sadly.  
  
"Good luck." He whispered. 


	15. Not Much Left To Say

Los Angeles  
  
Lorne was snoring softly in the chair he had fallen asleep in, as Wesley continued his search of his books. They had spent hours researching, trying to find something, anything. A number of times he had been tempted to call Cordy, or Gunn and Fred. But each time, he decided not to. He was the boss, he could find Angel himself.   
  
"Man, is this place huge!" A voice echoed around the foyer. "How did he manage to get this place? When I was around, we could hardly afford the rent." Wesley and the now awake Lorne walked into the foyer to find a man looking around at the hotel in awe. He noticed them and smiled.  
  
"May we help you?" Wesley asked.  
  
"That depends. Is Cordelia around here?" His voice dropped to almost a whisper and he moved towards Wesley.  
  
"I'm afraid she's not, she's on vacation. Is there something I can help you with, Mr...?" The man stepped back in shock.  
  
"You mean she doesn't talk about me constantly? Well, there's no surprise. I'm Doyle."  
  
"Doyle? But, you're dead."  
  
"So I noticed."   
  
Wesley didn't know what to say. When he had first joined the Angel Investigations team, Cordelia and Angel, to a lesser extent, had talked of the half demon that had passed the gift of the visions on to Cordy before he had sacrificed his life. But he had never expected to meet him.  
  
"Its quite a privilege to meet you. My name is Wesley and this is Lorne."  
  
Doyle nodded greetings at the two of them. He tried to hide his disappointment that Cordelia wasn't here. He had really wanted to see her, one last time, but he didn't know what he would have said to her. If he knew Cordy, she would have probably yelled at him about something. Ah, Cordelia.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lorne asked, pulling Doyle out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh. I suppose you've noticed that Angel's disappeared. Well, I'm here to tell you, not to worry; he's ok and happy. And human."  
  
Wesley took all this in for a moment.  
  
"When is he coming back?"  
  
"He's not." Doyle glanced at Wesley. "Where he is, he's needed. The Powers That Be have made it so." He recited. "I'm sorry."  
  
Wesley nodded. He didn't know what to say. Neither did Lorne. Doyle's job was done.  
  
"I should get going. Oh, would you tell Cordelia." Doyle paused, searching for the words. "Don't tell Cordy I was here."  
  
Then he left. 


	16. The Beginning

Elysium  
  
Buffy and Angel were lying in bed.  
  
"We should buy an apartment." Buffy murmured, on the verge of sleep.  
  
"Mmmmm" came Angel's reply. "Or a house."  
  
"And a dog."  
  
"A dog?" Angel asked in surprise. Buffy lifted her head slightly.  
  
"Why not?" Angel smiled.  
  
"Why not." He said softly, before kissing her. Then they both fell asleep, their lips just inches away and their hands locked, with the rest of their lives ahead of them, together.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
